1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a control device, like a pointing stick, for controlling the positioning, movement and operation of a responsive electrical device, like a cursor on a computer display screen. Specifically, there is a low profile joystick with a switch that can, for example, both direct a cursor on a screen and select items on the display screen by tapping on the pointing stick instead of clicking a mouse button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are well known for controlling cursor movement over a computer display screen of a computer and for signaling a choice of computer command identified by the position of the cursor on the display screen menu. The most commonly known devices are known as a xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d that has a ball on its underside rolled over a horizontal surface, with the x- and y-axis components of movement being sensed and transmitted through a connecting cable to a serial input port of the computer. The signal to the computer is varied by the amount and direction of movement of the mouse ball, and causes the cursor on the display screen to have a corresponding movement. One or two xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d buttons, located on the top of the mouse at the forward end, permit the computer operator to enter a selection or other command to the computer (the command typically being shown by the position of the cursor on a displayed menu) upon pressing one or the other or both buttons, depending upon the software associated with the device. Such a device, requires a flat, horizontal surface.
Another well known electrical controlling and signaling mechanism is a xe2x80x9cjoystick.xe2x80x9d The joystick is typically an elongated stick that extends upwardly from a base connected to the computer console by means of a cable. The joystick is operated by tilting the upstanding stick in various directions to cause the cursor or other display element to move in a direction and usually at a speed corresponding to the direction and pressure exerted on the stick by the computer operator. The operation of a joystick, however, frequently requires a separate button to be pushed, for example, to select icons on the screen.
Despite the advantages of each type of controller, none had, for example, allowed the user to both control a cursor movement and select items on the display screen using exclusively a single part of the device, namely a shaft, and being exclusively manipulated and activated by potentially using only one finger. Additionally, it is important to have an extremely low profile and small footprint, or small surface area used on a printed circuit board that has the joystick mounted thereon. Moreover, it is important to have as few parts to the design as possible, to reduce the complexity and cost of manufacturing. Finally, it is important that any joystick design have a centering position having the stick or main shaft pointing straight up when not in use. Most prior art designs have complex and costly methods of achieving the centering position. A current unmet need exists for a low profile joystick with a switch.
It is a feature of the invention to provide a joystick and switch for controlling the positioning, movement and operation of a responsive electrical device, like a cursor on a computer display screen.
A further feature of the invention is to provide a joystick that includes a base and a cover mounted over the base. A stick has a first end extending from the cover and a second end. A gimbal has the second end of the stick mounted thereto. The gimbal is located above the base. The gimbal has a first and second yoke that is coupled to the stick for allowing the stick to move. The yokes each have a first and second end. A pair of wipers is mounted to the first ends of the yokes. A pair of resistors is positioned between the wipers and the base. The resistors are adapted to generate an electrical output signal indicative of a position of the stick when a voltage is applied to the resistors. Several terminals are mounted to the base. A first portion of the terminals are electrically attached to the resistors. A switch is positioned in the base below the second end of the first yoke. The switch is activated when the first yoke is sufficiently rotated so as to cause the second end of the first yoke to contact the switch and to close the switch. The switch is electrically connected to a second portion of the terminals.
The invention resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them herein disclosed and claimed and it is distinguished from the prior art in this combination of all of its structures for the functions specified.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention so that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and so that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described after this which will form the subject matter of the appended claims. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the preferred embodiment may readily be used as a basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims are regarded as including such equivalent constructions since they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.